The Edge of Glory
by Gissbella De Salvatore
Summary: Porque Stefan se merece estar al borde de la gloria. Y ella también.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:**_ los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**The Edge of Glory**

.

***-I-***

.

—¿Ha sido… un animal? —preguntó Elena. Stefan volvió a ponerse de pie pero no dejó de mirar el cadáver en el suelo—. Stefan te juro que yo no…

Él la miró por unos segundos y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No fuiste tú, lo sé. Tampoco yo y… tampoco fue Damon.

—¿Entonces? —ella miró el cadáver. Había estado en el bosque probando la dieta de Stefan cuando se topó con él. Era un hombre de unos treinta años de piel bronceada y cabello castaño. Sus ropas eran normales y no tenía ninguna joya encima.

—¿Lo han robado?

—No lo creo —negó él y clavó sus ojos verdes en la garganta del humano muerto—. Tampoco creo que haya sido un animal.

—¿Un vampiro? —cuestionó ella—. No se ve como una mordida de vampiro.

—Pero es una mordida al fin y al cabo. Y se ha desangrado.

Elena frunció el seño y miró la tierra donde yacía el hombre y sus alrededores.

—No veo sangre —arrugó la nariz. El olor a putrefacta muerte se elevaba en el aire.

—Exacto.

.

.

—¿Caroline?

Caroline se acercó a su madre. Liz estaba en el escritorio de su estudio, varios recortes periodísticos yacían sobre la madera pulida.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá?

Liz suspiró y levantó la mirada. Su mirada lucía cansada y sus hombros estaban hundidos. Caroline sintió pena por su madre y en su interior maldijo a Katherine, a los Salvatore, a todos aquellos que estaban al tanto de lo sobrenatural en aquel pueblo. A todos aquellos por los que ella se había convertido en lo que era y por los que Liz había parecido envejecer diez años en solo unos meses.

Sin decir una palabra le tendió uno de los recortes. Caroline lo tomó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Léelo.

Así lo hizo. Cuando terminó volvió su mirada a la de su madre.

—¿No han escuchado nada tú o los Salvatore? ¿alguna pista que explique qué es lo que está causando estos asesinatos?

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero estos no son reportes de Mystic Falls. ¿Por qué te interesan?

Liz suspiró.

—Son de otros condados vecinos a este. Pareciera ser que la ola de asesinatos viene desde Seattle —Caroline volvió a mirar el recorte periodístico y Liz agregó—: La señora Fishburne fue asesinada esta tarde.

Los ojos de la vampiresa se agrandaron.

—¡Oh, Dios!

Recordaba a la señora Fishburne, su antigua niñera. Era todo lo que una mujer de cincuenta años podría ser cuando cuidaba a una niña de ocho pero le daba galletas aunque Liz se las hubiera prohibido a Caroline.

Liz volvió a suspirar y se recostó en su asiento.

—Deberías hablar con Damon —aconsejó su hija.

.

.

Esa noche, después de poner al tanto a Damon, Stefan le preguntó:

—¿No sabes nada?

Damon negó con la cabeza y bebió de su vaso. Muertes, desapariciones… ¿por qué aquello le sonaba tan conocido? Elena levantó los pies en el sillón y se acurrucó allí.

—¿Tenemos que intervenir? —preguntó mirando a ambos hermanos.

—Es nuestro territorio.

Damon bufó.

—No quieras hacerte el superhéroe, Stefan.

—Yo no… —Stefan no terminó la frase. Simplemente miró a Elena y luego a Damon, cuadró los hombros y se largó de la casa.

—¡Stefan! —lo llamó ella y se levantó para ir detrás de él.

—Déjalo —dijo Damon. Aun no la miraba—. Se le pasará el berrinche.

Elena respiró profundamente y volvió a su posición en el sillón. Extrañó el tiempo en el que las cosas si bien no eran fáciles al menos no eran tan complicadas. Había terminado con Stefan luego de darse cuenta de que también sentía cosas por Damon. Y luego de haberse acostado con él. Stefan no se lo había tomado a mal; de hecho, casi ni se había inmutado. Y a Elena le había dolido aquello. ¿Es que Stefan ya se lo había visto venir? ¿es que no le sorprendía que ella se pareciera a Katherine? Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. No habían vuelto a saber de Katherine desde que Elena se convirtiera en vampiro. Klaus había desaparecido junto con toda su prole. De un día para otro Mystic Falls había vuelto a ser el pueblo que alguna vez había sido antes de la llegada de los invasores nocturnos. Pero la diferencia radicaba en que habían dejado gente muerta y adolescentes convertidos en vampiros u hombres lobo a su paso.

El móvil de Damon sonó.

—¿Qué sucede, Liz?

—_Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podrías pasar por la estación?_

Él frunció el seño.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué querrá? —preguntó Elena a nadie en particular cuando Damon apagó el móvil.

Él se encogió de hombros y salió de la casa. Cuando Elena supo con certeza de que él estaba lo bastante lejos como para no escucharla, suspiró. Y ahora ni Damon la trataba como antes. Stefan estaba distante, como si quisiera darle espacio para que ella decidiera. Y Damon… Damon ni siquiera la miraba.

.

.

Stefan se sentó en el banco de la plaza. El atardecer había llegado a su fin pero aun el centro del pueblo estaba concentrado por personas. Stefan podía escuchar las voces de los demás y el latido de sus corazones. La sangre pulsando en sus humanas venas como si estuvieran invitándolo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había resistido. Y aquella vez tampoco sería la excepción. Apoyó su espalda en el asiento y estiró los brazos sobre este. Escuchó unas risitas sonrosadas y se volvió lentamente para ver a un grupo de muchachas mirar en su dirección. No debían pasar los quince años pero sus cuerpos desarrollados harían dudar a cualquiera. Dos rubias y tres morenas. Una de las rubias le lanzó una sonrisa candente a la que él respondió inclinando la cabeza pero no mostrándose interesado. Las costumbres de un caballero nunca se olvidaban, aunque te convirtieras en un Destripador. Algo hizo que se sentara derecho, alerta. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada fuera de lo mundano. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, pasando por al lado del grupo de niñas que lo habían estado chequeando mientras las escuchaba borbotear palabras como _guapo_ y _caliente_. Stefan cruzó la plaza y se acercó a los límites del bosque con el seño fruncido. Mantuvo un paso desenfadado y las manos en los bolsillos. Se mantuvo caminando hasta que dejó atrás el bullicio pero al otro lado de la carretera que se encontraba junto al bosque había algunos negocios o gasolineras.

De repente vio como una muchacha joven cruzaba la carretera y se acercaba a los árboles. Su paso era decidido pero sus ojos marrones parecían haber visto la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Stefan frunció el seño y ralentizó su paso pero no despegó los ojos de la muchacha que se adentró entre los árboles. Un pequeño grito y Stefan se acercó a rápidamente al lugar. Un hombre tenía a la muchacha entre sus brazos mientras enterraba su rostro en la femenina garganta.

—¡Hey! —se acercó y el hombre levantó la cabeza. Stefan se detuvo, impresionado, para contemplar sus increíbles ojos de color rubí. No era un hombre, solo era un muchacho que ni siquiera habría podido alcanzar los veinte años. Su rostro era pálido y sus facciones angulosas y perfectas. Tenía los labios retraídos sobre sus dientes manchados. Gruñó y soltó a la chica. Se abalanzó sobre Stefan pero éste último se corrió en el último segundo haciendo que el otro pasara de largo para luego volverse y volver a rugir.

La muchacha yacía en el suelo tratando de respirar. Con una mano apretaba el lado del cuello que había sido mordido y gemía.

—¡Tranquilízate! —espetó Stefan poniéndose en guardia cuando vio que el ser aquel no quería calmarse. Volvió a la carga con rugido ensordecedor.

Y Stefan atacó.

.

.

Elena corrió con todas sus fuerzas detrás de Damon pero no lograba alcanzarlo y él se adelantaba cada vez más. Sentía cómo los músculos de sus piernas trabajaban ante la velocidad que les exigía, las sentía calientes y llenas de energía. Las hojas de los árboles se ondulaban a su paso y animales que Elena jamás pensó que vivieran a aquella hora de la noche se escondían ante su feroz pasar.

Stefan había llamado a Damon y no estaba bien. Stefan _no_ estaba bien. Aquel pensamiento la asustó como los mil demonios. Y se había apresurado para alcanzar a Damon y seguirlo, desesperada por saber que Stefan se encontrara bien.

Pronto algo dulce pero picante hundió sus fosas nasales y se detuvo cerca de la senda del bosque cuando Damon lo hizo, contemplando horrorizada lo que tenía delante de sus ojos.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _otra pareja que quiero probar. Damon y Elena están sacándome de quicio en la serie así que… Stefan merece ser el protagonista por una vez en una de mis historias ¿verdad? Desde ya les digo que _mi bebé es Después de ti hay mucho y que planeo actualizarlo hasta terminarlo con rapidez_. Es mi prioridad. Pero este fanfic va a tener capítulos cortos de no más de mil quinientas palabras así que debería ser fácil. Y solo actualizaré cuando tenga inspiración para hacerlo. _

_**Entonces… ¿le dan el **_**in**_** a la historia?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:**_ los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**The Edge of Glory**

.

***-II-***

.

Stefan tiró la bolsa de sangre vacía y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se revitalizaba. Sintió una mano delicada posarse en su antebrazo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Elena. Él asintió y se apartó de ella como si su contacto lo quemara. Vio en su rostro que se sentía herida pero ella no dijo nada. Ni tampoco Stefan estaba de humor para disculparse.

Había mucho en lo que pensar. Primero que nada estaba aquel vampiro —porque otra cosa no podía ser— que lo había atacado. Stefan no sabía si hubiera sobrevivido si aquel vampiro no hubiera estado tan… fuera de control. El hecho de que estuviera enloquecido había ayudado a Stefan para que pudiera decapitarlo. Y la muchacha… Stefan hizo una mueca de dolor. Aquel vampiro algo le había hecho a la muchacha porque ella había comenzado a gritar y retorcerse como si la estuvieran torturando. Damon había decidido cortar el problema de raíz y la había decapitado.

—Esto no me gusta nada —habló Damon. Stefan quiso sonreír irónicamente pero no tenía las suficientes ganas.

—A mí tampoco.

—Bueno, pues a mí menos —comentó Stefan mientras se sobaba el hombro derecho que hacía una hora había estado quebrado y magullado. Aquel vampiro había parecido estar hecho de roca…

Elena se volvió hacia Damon y dijo:

—¿Le dirás a Liz?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. No hasta que sepamos qué demonios fue lo que sucedió.

—Era un vampiro —dijo Stefan—. Lo vi beber la sangre de la muchacha.

Elena lo miró sobrecogida y Damon se sumió en sus pensamientos.

.

**~oOo~**

.

En algún lugar de Europa unas puertas de oro se abrieron y cuatro figuras negras entraron a un salón exquisitamente antiguo.

—Ah. Tengo una misión que encomendarles, mis queridos —sentado en su trono, el líder habló con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Estamos para servirle, amo.

El amo sonrió.

.

**~oOo~**

.

—Hola, Bonnie.

Bonnie se acercó a ellos y los miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Elena?

La aludida frunció el seño. Stefan a su lado suspiró.

—No somos nosotros, Bonnie. Los ataques… —se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

—No lo sabemos —replicó Elena. Pero se sintió herida de que su mejor amiga hubiera sospechado de ella. ¿Es que Elena no le había prometido que no dañaría a nadie? ¿tan poco valía su palabra para Bonnie? Se dio vuela bruscamente y comenzó a caminar hacia su primera clase. No se resistió y miró sobre su hombro; Stefan aun estaba de pie al lado de Bonnie.

—Ella no ha hecho nada, Bonnie… —le estaba diciendo. Bonnie hacía una mueca con los labios. Quizás se sentía mal por lo que acababa de hacer y eso a Elena le dio cierta satisfacción.

—Hola, Elena —saludó Caroline cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Hola —le devolvió el saludo.

—¿Sabes qué está sucediendo?

Elena iba a contárselo pero luego recordó que Caroline era la hija de la _sheriff_ y que Damon había decidido no decirle nada sobre lo ocurrido a Liz.

—No —suspiró fingidamente—. Pero no creo que Klaus…

Caroline sacudió la cabeza—. No creo que fuera él. Mi madre dice que no… no es lo usual…

La entrada de la profesora a la clase les puso fin a su conversación. Elena solo asintió.

.

**~oOo~**

.

—No creo que sea algo planificado —comentó ella.

—Tampoco yo —contestó él. Ambos estaban mirando desde la distancia al vampiro fuera de control que rondaba por los bosques esa mañana—. Sin embargo…

—Sí. No podemos dejar que nos ponga en evidencia —asintió ella. Otras dos sombras se acercaron a ellos.

—Es hora de acabarlo.

—Pero no es él solo, compañeros —aquella sombra era la más grande de los cuatro—. Tendremos que… preguntarle por los otros.

—Está fuera de control —dijo la primera voz masculina mientras observaba como el vampiro partía a la mitad a su segunda _cena_.

—Entonces un poco de dolor no le vendría mal —dijo la segunda voz femenina con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

Y las cuatro sombras desaparecieron de su lugar para, un segundo después, rodear al enloquecido vampiro.

.

.

—Liz ha estado preguntándome si sé algo sobre los asesinatos.

—_Es la Sheriff. ¿Qué esperabas?_ —preguntó Damon del otro lado de la línea.

Alaric resopló y ordenó algunos trabajos prácticos que los alumnos habían depositado sobre el escritorio.

—No sé nada sobre los ataques. ¿Tú que sabes?

Por un momento la línea quedó silenciosa y Alaric enarcó una ceja a nadie en particular. Damon _tenía_ que saber algo.

—_Nada que a nuestra querida Sheriff le interese._

—Y que a nosotros sí nos interesa —constató Alaric.

—_Sí _—contestó Damon—. _Stefan se enfrentó a un vampiro anoche._

—¿Aun ahí sueltos?

—_No. Bueno… no de nuestra clase._

Alaric se puso rígido y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie en el salón pero de igual forma se acercó a la puerta y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Solo había estudiantes conversando o besándose. Volvió a entrar al aula y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Damon?

Un suspiro.

—_El vampiro con el que se enfrentó Stefan no era como nosotros._

Esta vez fue Alaric quien suspiró.

—Cuéntame.

.

**~oOo~**

.

El neófito gritó. Al menos así fue cómo uno de ellos —una niña— lo llamó. Pero no podía concentrarse en las palabras ya que el dolor, el fuego que sentía en el interior, le recorría desde los pies a la cabeza. Y de pronto se detuvo. El neófito cayó al suelo de rodillas, respirando erráticamente aunque no necesitara el aire.

—Te lo preguntaré otra vez —dijo la más pequeña—: ¿Quién es tu creador?

—No lo sé.

Él volvió a arder en llamas y volvió a gritar de dolor pero pronto el dolor se detuvo nuevamente. Abrió los ojos y se miró a sí mismo con un poco de incredulidad. El resto de su anatomía aun estaba inmaculada de toda quemadura.

—Dímelo.

Otra vez aquel horrible fuego recorriendo sus entrañas como había sucedido aquella otra noche…

—Detente.

Y el fuego se detuvo. El neófito no levantó la mirada. No podía. Quizás si no lo hacía no volverían a torturarlo. No escuchó el roce de los pasos pero vio con su visión periférica como uno de los de las capas negras se le acercó. Se tensó. El encapuchado se inclinó sobre él y dijo en una voz indudablemente femenina:

—Si nos dices lo que queremos saber, quizás no te acabaremos.

Escuchó un gruñido que provenía de la figura encapuchada más pequeña pero él miró a la que se cernía sobre él. Era una esperanza, pensó con su mente obnubilada.

—Yo… no sé. De verdad que no sé. Des… Desperté así.

—¿No había nadie contigo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—N-No.

Estaba muy tenso. Quería saltar y atacarlos pero el instinto de supervivencia le decía que eso no era lo mejor.

Un momento de silencio.

—Lástima —la figura se irguió con fluidez sorprendente—. Félix.

El neófito rugió e intentó alcanzar de una salto a la que se alejaba de él, a la que le había dado esperanza, a la que había jugado con él. Pero sintió una gran peso caer sobre él y al mirar hacia arriba, lo último que pudo distinguir fue el filo metálico que se cernió sobre él con velocidad inconfundible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:**_ los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**The Edge of Glory**

.

***-III-***

.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Caroline mientras se erguía. Elena hizo lo mismo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire del bosque la rodeara… olió el verdor del bosque, la humedad de la tierra y… algo dulce. Extremadamente dulce.

—Parece —inhaló profundamente—… incienso.

Caroline se movió a través del bosque y Elena la siguió. Si bien ninguna de las dos seguía una dieta estricta de sangre de animal, cada vez que podían y estaban _casi_ sin sed, hacían una excursión por las profundidades del bosque. Más que para cazar era para pensar, un momento para estar tranquilas y relajarse. Si bien Caroline no estaba de acuerdo con la _confusión_ que reinaba en la vida de Elena en aquel momento por los dos hermanos Salvatore, no podía dejar estar a su lado. Ella no era nadie para juzgar.

Llegaron al lugar donde encontraron una hoguera que se estaba apagando. Caroline arrugó la nariz y se acercó.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó, tapándose la boca con su antebrazo para evitar vomitar. De uno de los lados sobresalía algo que antes había sido una mano—. ¡Llama a Damon y Stefan!

.

Damon pateó la hoguera y cenizas volaron. Elena y Caroline hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

—Esto se está saliendo de control —musitó Stefan.

—Y ni siquiera sabemos quién lo está haciendo.

—¿No creen que Katherine…?

—No —la cortó Damon—. Esta no es la firma de Katherine. Esto es otra cosa.

Elena suspiró.

—¿Bonnie no podrá hacer algún hechizo para localizar a los que hacen esto?

Damon la miró con sus ojos azules y sonrió de lado.

—Stefan, abre la bolsa.

Luego de poner la mayor —la que ya no estaba en fuego— parte de los miembros en la bolsa, los cuatro partieron entre los árboles, siempre vigilantes de que nadie estuviera alrededor.

—¿Qué sucedió? —fue lo primero que preguntó Bonnie cuando los cuatro vampiros llegaron a la puerta trasera de su casa.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —canturreó Damon y le soltó la bolsa negra a sus pies.

—¿Qué es esto? —la bruja frunció el seño.

—Barbacoa —sonrió él.

.

**~oOo~**

.

—¿Vampiros? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —contestó él, su expresión nunca se alteró mientras observaba el punto por el que los cuatro seres sobrenaturales habían desaparecido con la bolsa—. Originales.

—¿Somos copia? —preguntó ella con un deje de diversión. Él tuvo que sonreír ante ese comentario pero de igual manera contestó:

—No. Somos mejores.

.

**~oOo~**

.

—No puedo.

Damon bufó, irritado.

—¿Es demasiado para ti, brujita?

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada pero miró a Stefan cuando dijo:

—Lo siento pero sabes que necesito algo de sangre para ubicar a una persona.

—Y ni siquiera sabemos si es una persona —suspiró Caroline.

—Pero, ¿qué son estas cosas?

—Parecían vampiros —le dijo Stefan—. Cuando me enfrenté con el otro… él estaba bebiendo de una muchacha.

Bonnie enarcó una ceja.

—Y no me habían dicho esto antes porque…

—No sabíamos bien en ese momento —Elena intervino—. Aunque lo cierto es que tampoco sabemos mucho ahora…

—Son vampiros. Eso lo sabemos —comenzó Stefan—. Pero pareciera que son de una clase diferente.

—¿Es eso siquiera posible?

—Tienen la misma velocidad que nosotros —siguió Stefan—. Y… parecen animales. Pareciera que él no _podía_ resistirse al olor de la sangre humana.

—Y la chica —dijo Damon—. La chica estaba gritando aun después de que él la soltara. Retorciéndose.

—Es verdad —asintió su hermano.

—¿Qué le había hecho? —preguntó Caroline.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Damon con mirada distraída—. Pero tuve que decapitarla.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Bonnie, intentando que esa imagen mental no se fundiera en su cerebro. En vano. Se estremeció.

Damon se encogió de hombros pero fue Stefan quien contestó:

—Quizás… patrullar el bosque. Al parecer solo andan de noche.

—Entonces también les afecta el sol —musitó Elena.

—Solo es una suposición. No podemos dar nada por hecho.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿cómo patrullaremos? ¿de a grupos?

—Sip —Damon se dio media vuelta para caminar a la salida—. Barbie, tú vienes conmigo esta noche.

Caroline se puso de pie.

—Pero-

—No hay peros —jamás volvió la vista—. San Stefan y Elena lo harán mañana a la noche. Si sucede algo los llamaremos.

.

.

Caroline observó como su respiración salía en forma de vaho. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su alrededor viendo nada más que oscuridad. Damon estaba a unos diez pasos de ella con los brazos cruzados y vigilando. No había dicho palabra alguna desde que los dos se internaran en el bosque. Ella sacó su móvil y se fijó en la hora. 02:43 am.

Suspiró.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó Damon.

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a Stefan?

La pregunta salió de la nada. Caroline no esperaba decirla y parecía que Damon menos esperaba escucharla. Pero había sido una pregunta que ella había tenido rondando en su mente por demasiado tiempo. Aunque la otra había sido: ¿cómo había podido _Elena_ haberle hecho eso a Stefan?

Desde que lo había conocido —y al principio flirteado, tenía que admitirlo—, a pesar de ser un vampiro, Stefan había demostrado ser el joven más respetuoso y fiel que había conocido. Y además era guapo e interesante. Y Elena se había enamorado de él… y de su hermano mayor. Stefan no merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Y Damon… bueno, Damon no era santo de su devoción pero seguramente había sufrido mucho debido a Katherine… ¡demonios, si había pasado más de cien años esperando para sacarla de la tumba! Y Katherine había estado libre todo ese tiempo.

Y ahora Elena les hacía lo mismo. No era porque ella quisiera, de eso Caroline estaba segura. Elena no era una persona macabra y mucho menos egoísta… bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero todos lo eran en cierta medida, ¿no?

—¿De qué hablas? —la pregunta de Damon la sacó de su ensimismamiento. La recorrió un estremecimiento.

—¿Por qué… le haces esto a Stefan y Elena?

—Yo no les hago nada —él no la miraba y Caroline se preguntó si no estaría hablando solo para matar el tiempo. Pero eso no le impidió enarcar una ceja.

—¿No haces nada? —repitió incrédulamente—. ¡Confundes a Elena y lastimas a Stefan con ello!

No le respondió de inmediato.

—No es tan… fácil como crees pensar —dijo por último. A Caroline le sorprendió que le respondiera. Damon ya la hubiera mandado al diablo.

—Yo creo que sí.

Él se volvió y ella pudo ver fuego en sus ojos. Frío y cruel.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Barbie? ¿dieciocho? No creo que tengas la capacidad emocional para entender lo que es el amor, niña. Nací hace más de cien años. Sé cómo es el mundo, sé qué son los sentimientos y no dejaré que una bebé me diga lo que quiera —sonrió sin alegría—. ¿Elena? Ella me ama.

—Pero…

—Y también ama a Stefan. ¿Nunca has querido a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

—¡Claro que no! Es imposible.

—¿En serio? —él se acercó lentamente—. ¿Qué me dices de Matt y Tyler? Te metiste con dos mejores amigos, Barbie.

—Yo… estaba confundida.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, claro —resopló—. Eres una hipócrita, cariño.

Cuando ella iba a contestar escuchó algo que no era normal. Se congeló y Damon se tensó. Escuchó el sonido, ese sonido que hacía un vampiro al desplazarse rápidamente. Damon desapareció y Caroline llamó a Stefan mientras corría detrás de él.

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—Está aquí. Lo estamos siguiendo pero es muy rápido —saltó sobre un troco caído con la mirada hacia adelante.

—_Vamos para allá._

Ella guardó el móvil y se detuvo cuando vio una forma negra volar sobre ella y caer en el suelo. Damon gimió mientras se levantaba. Caroline volvió la vista y vio al ser. Su boca se abrió con sorpresa al ver su hermosura y sus ojos rojos. Era solo una muchachita. No podía tener más de quince años. Su cabello estaba cortado hasta poco más de la barbilla y era castaño. Su piel era perfecta y pálida y sus ojos… Dios, sus ojos eran de un rojo centelleante. Ella gruñó.

—Hey —exclamó Caroline sin moverse un centímetro de su posición—. No… no queremos hacerte daño —la muchacha volvió a gruñir—. En serio. Sólo queremos saber…

Y la muchacha se agazapó con todo el cuerpo temblando.

—¿Qué..?

—¡Caroline! —el grito de Elena la hizo voltearse y fue ahí cuando sintió que la golpeaban y la hacían volar justo como a Damon momentos anteriores. Aterrizó con un golpe seco que la dejó sin respiración. Cuando levantó la vista del suelo vio que Elena tumbaba a la muchacha pero que ésta la jalaba del pie y la tumbaba a su lado para luego querer morderla. Damon y Stefan llegaron a tiempo para alejarla y empujarla contra un árbol. El tronco se partió ante el peso y…

—Deténganse.

La voz vino desde lejos, lo que hizo que todos, incluida la muchacha-monstruo se congelaran en su sitio. Pero la última no sólo se congeló sino que también comenzó a temblar de pies a la cabeza. Los otros no emitieron sonido alguno mientras veían cuatro sobras cruzar el bosque hasta llegar a ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer:**_ los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**The Edge of Glory**

.

***-IV-***

.

Elena se congeló y ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar.

Las cuatro sombras se acercaron a ellos sin hacer ruido alguno al caminar sobre el césped. Parecían deslizarse sobre aire al observar la fluidez de los movimientos. Eran cuatro; había una sombra ancha y grande y otras tres que eran un poco más bajas y menudas. Las dos últimas eran más pequeñas que las otras dos que estaban a la derecha, y tenían la misma altura.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Damon con voz neutra pero estable. Sin una palabra las cuartos sombras se detuvieron a una distancia de dos metros. No había viento y parecía que el mundo se había detenido alrededor de ellos.

Esas cosas negras —lo que fueran— no contestaron. No. Nadie dijo nada hasta que la otra vampiresa, la que parecía de piedra, lanzó un grito desgarrador y cayó de rodillas. Continuó retorciéndose a medida que pasaron los segundos y Elena hizo una mueca y Stefan la miró.

Las cuatro sombras rodearon a la vampiresa que las veía temerosa.

—¿Quién es tu creador? —preguntó una voz varonil, joven y musical.

La muchacha se agazapó contra el tronco y volvió a lanzar un chillido agónico. Luego se detuvo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —volvieron a preguntar aunque esa vez fue una voz femenina.

—B-Bree —otro grito agónico. Elena y Caroline se taparon lo oídos.

—Bien, Bree. Ahora dime: ¿quién es tu creador?

La chica volvió a aullar y el dolor se transfiguró en sus facciones. Pero no se detuvo, continuó retorciéndose en el suelo…

—Detente —dijo una voz calmada. La chica dejó de retorcerse. Stefan frunció el seño. ¿Acaso eran ellos los que le provocaban aquel dolor?

Las sombras se adelantaron y cuatro pares de manos salieron de las túnicas negras, tomando las capuchas para retraerlas.

A Elena se le cortó la respiración.

Ellos caminaron hasta la muchacha. Eran dos hombres y dos mujeres. Aunque quizás convendría más llamarlos niños a tres de ellos. Los dos muchachos eran de cabello negro pero mientras uno era alto y fornido con hombros anchos y expresión dura, el otro era menudo y parecía frágil, su expresión era vacía y sus labios carnosos parecían invitarte a besarlos.

Las dos mujeres también eran dos polos opuestos. Una era rubia y menuda —de alguna manera parecía emparentada al segundo muchacho descrito—, su rostro era ovalado y su expresión era fría. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido en un moño que libraba a su rostro de mechones de cabellos molestos. A su derecha había otra mujer cuyo cabello era castaño largo y lo llevaba en una intrincada trenza que se deslizaba por su lado izquierdo, sobrepasando su cintura. Era unos quince centímetros más grande que la otra.

Las similitudes estaban en que los rostros de los cuatro seres eran de una palidez inmaculada y sus facciones exquisitas y definidas. La diferencia era que tres de ellos tenían los ojos de un rojo vívido y la última —la de cabello castaño y largo— tenía los ojos de color dorado, casi amarillos.

—Lamentamos las molestias causadas —habló el muchacho menudo. Su voz parecía el repiquetear de campanillas doradas—. Hemos venido para exterminar la amenaza que estos neófitos suponen para nuestro secreto. Ya no tendrán que preocuparse por ello.

—¿Q-Qué son ustedes? —preguntó Caroline.

El más grande de los cuatro ladeó su hermoso rostro y sonrió, una sonrisa ancha que dejaba al descubierto unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Filosos.

—Creo que ya lo sabes, lindura.

Su voz también sonaba como una melodía… ¿es que eran condenadamente perfectos todos?

—Vampiros —dijo Damon, sus ojos claros estaban clavados en ellos—. Son vampiros —dio dos pasos al frente y se cruzó de brazos, todo en él gritaba relajación—. ¿Acaso no son lo suficientemente buenos como para controlar a los de su clase?

La rubia gruñó y clavó sus vívidos ojos rojos en él como si quisiera causarle un gran dolor. Luego entrecerró los ojos y su mirada fulminante se volvió a la castaña.

—Ellos no merecen ningún castigo de nuestra parte —fue todo lo que dijo ella. La rubia apretó los labios y lanzó fuego por los ojos para diversión de Damon. La castaña miró a Bree.

—¿Quién es tu creador? —preguntó con voz suave pero firme.

—N-No lo s-sé.

La castaña suspiró y preguntó a nadie en particular—: ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? —. Volvió a centrar su atención en Bree—. ¿Por qué no lo sabes?

—Y-Yo me estab-ba quemando —respondió rápidamente queriendo salvarse de lo que fuera que aquellas criaturas les hacían para que sintieran tanto dolor—. No s-sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero… luego desperté y estaba sola. Y me quemaba la garganta…

—Ya —dijo el más bajito de los hombres. Su mirada era intensa y luego de posarse en Bree, miró a la rubia—. Querida hermana, no creo que esta neófita tenga culpa alguna.

_¿Hermana?,_ se preguntó Caroline. ¿Acaso eran hermanos? Eso explicaría el parecido…

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que las miradas de los hermanos se cruzaron.

—Bien —terminó por decir la rubia y luego miró a los desconocidos—. ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

—Nada —no fue el hermano el que respondió, sino la vampiresa castaña—. Ellos no han causado ningún problema y no son de nuestra especie. No les haremos nada.

Stefan no se movió. Nadie lo hizo.

—Bien —dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros.

—No iré devuelta con ustedes —siguió la castaña—. Si no les importa, preferiría quedarme aquí —se volvió hacia el muchacho. Parecía que él era el cabecilla de los cuatro—. Sabemos que ésta es la última neófita pero desearía quedarme y asegurarme de ello.

—Me parece bien —contestó el grandote.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y —para sorpresa de Stefan— hasta se pudo detectar el amago de una sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía que la idea de deshacerse de la otra le agradaba en sobremanera…

—Muy bien. Todo está dicho, entonces —el muchacho tomó la mano de la castaña y rozó sus labios en el dorso. Le sonrió—. Le presentaré tus respetos al amo, querida.

—Haz eso, por favor, Alec. Si necesito algo estaré en contacto con ustedes.

Los dos hombres asintieron y se dieron vuelta para irse. La rubia también.

—Oh —dijo Alec volteándose para mirar a los cuatro desconocidos—. Disculpen las molestias ocasionadas. Sabrán entender.

Menos de un minuto después habían desaparecido en el horizonte.

.

.

—Aprecio su ayuda —comentó la vampiresa de la otra especie mientras entraba en la casa. Bree se encontraba a su lado, en silencio. A pesar de que la vampiresa castaña no le había hecho daño ni amagado a hacérselo, aún le parecía temible. Sobre todo con aquella capa negra encima.

—No podíamos hacer menos… —respondió Elena aunque un poco incómoda, no sabiendo su nombre aún.

—Isabella —sonrió ella—. Isabella Vulturi. Pero pueden llamarme Bella —ofreció—. De todas formas, nunca me gustó mucho mi nombre.

—Oh, bueno, bienvenida a la casa Salvatore —anunció Elena mientras extendía los brazos. Detrás de ellas, Damon y Stefan también entraron. Ambos no separaban su vista de la nueva e inesperada visita, quizás esperando algún movimiento brusco. Ni tampoco de la que estaba a su lado—. Mi nombre es Elena. Elena Gilbert. Ella es Caroline y ellos dos son Stefan y Damon Salvatore.

—¿Qué eres? —le preguntó Damon, yendo directamente al punto como siempre—. ¿Qué son? —se corrigió.

Isabella enarcó una ceja.

—Creí que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado.

—¿Cómo es que existen dos diferentes clases de vampiros? —preguntó él—. No, déjame modificar la pregunta: ¿cómo es que existen dos diferentes clases de vampiros _y_ nosotros no sabíamos nada de ello?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que perdieras el sueño por no saber algo que no sabías que ignorabas.

—Sí, bueno, resulta que no me gusta no saber las cosas.

—Que mal por ti —no lo dijo de mala manera.

Stefan dio un paso al frente. Quería que su hermano se callara por un momento antes de que la castaña se enojara y le pateara el trasero. Porque si de algo estaba casi seguro era que aquella clase de vampiros era bastante poderosa como para que ella pudiera hacerlo sin problemas. Y Stefan no estaba de ánimos como para salir en defensa de Damon.

—¿Qué pasará con la muchacha? —preguntó, distrayendo la atención de Isabella. Bella.

—Eso dependerá de ella —Isabella se volvió para mirarla. La muchacha se tensó bajo su mirada pero no dijo nada—. Bree, ¿qué deseas hacer?

Bree no respondió de inmediato. De hecho, pareció muy sorprendida que se le dirigiera la palabra.

—Yo…

—Puedes marcharte si así lo deseas —dijo Isabella—. Solo quiero que sepas que puedo ofrecerte un techo en donde vivir y puedo ayudarte a controlar tu sed. Sé que eres joven pero con empeño y entrenamiento podrás controlarte más y no dejarte llevar por tu… lado salvaje.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que después de unos segundos en los que Bree consideró sus opciones, separó los labios para contestar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer:**_ los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**The Edge of Glory**

.

***-V-***

.

—Buen día —saludó Isabella cuando bajó a la mañana siguiente. Elena se había quedado mirándola cuando lo hizo. Estaba distinta sin aquella oscura vestimenta. Llevaba puesta una blusa holgada y gris que le llegaba hasta los muslos, unos jeans negros ajustados a su figura y botas color beige.

—Buen día. ¿De dónde has sacado las ropas?

—De una tienda. ¿De dónde sino? —llegó al pie de las escaleras y sonrió—. No te preocupes, he dejado dinero en el mostrador.

Elena asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo… se encuentra Bree?

—Está arriba —sí, Elena podía escucharla—. Disfruta de una baño caliente. Creo que es el primero que ha tenido desde hace un tiempo muy largo.

Elena asintió con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de la copa de whisky que tenía en la mano. En esos momentos entendía por qué a Damon le gustaba tanto ese licor. Isabella caminó hasta sentarse en otro sillón y tomó el mando a distancia para comenzar a hacer _zapping_ sobre los canales informativos. Elena se maravilló cuando vio como el sol que entraba por la ventana hacia que su piel brillara como si tuviera miles de diamantes incrustados.

—¿Buscas algo en particular? —preguntó Elena luego de un momento en el que aprovechó para aclararse la garganta.

—Algo que me diga que están tomando a lugar más ataques.

—Pero no hay nada —comentó Elena mientras escuchaba las noticias de un accidente automovilístico, un incendio en un asilo de ancianos y un derrumbe en una fábrica.

—Todavía —dijo Isabella con vos tranquila y su mirada fija en la pantalla.

.

.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Stefan en cuanto vio que Damon se le acercaba. No era nada extraño eso, no, lo que era extraño era que se le acercara en una tienda de comestibles.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros y alzó la mano para mostrar una gran botella. De whisky.

—Con Elena las reservas se me están terminando —contestó.

Aquello dolió. No que a Elena hubiera comenzado a gustarle aquella bebida sino que _Damon_ fuera el que pensara en ella. Con quien ella pasara más tiempo.

Stefan no había querido que ella se transformara en un vampiro. No deseaba ese destino a nadie. Pero cuando antes había pensado en las posibilidades, siempre se imaginó que en esos momentos estaría junto a él.

Se dirigió hacia la caja a pagar por la comida sin responderle a Damon pero lo sintió moverse detrás de él. Seguramente para pagar por su bebida.

Aún tenían que mantener las apariencias.

.

.

Bree se miró en el espejo y no se movió. No es que nunca hubiera visto su reflejo pero es que aún se quedaba sin aliento por ello.

—Veo que ya has salido de la tina —dijo una voz fuera de la habitación. Era Isabella—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Bree miró hacia la única toalla que la cubría y sintió el impulso de decir que no. Algo estúpido, ya que ella era un vampiro. A aquellas alturas parecía algo ilógico sentir pena por su semi desnudez.

—Sí.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró en menos de un segundo.

—Ahora sí pareces una persona —sonrió ella en cuanto la vio. Traía ropa doblada en un brazo—. Tu cabello es lindo.

Bree llevó la mano derecha a su cabeza.

—No crecerá más, ¿verdad?

Isabella hizo una mueca.

—No. Ese es el lado malo de ser vampiros. _Jamás_ cambiamos.

Bree miró su reflejo, aquella piel perfecta de su rostro y aquellos rojos ojos. Luego miró a la imagen reflejada de Isabella.

—¿Cómo es que tienes los ojos amarillos? —preguntó sin darse cuenta.

—Me alimento de animales.

—¿Animales? —preguntó Bree con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sip. Animales. Pareciera que me gusta ser una paría —se encogió de hombros—. Incluso entre los de nuestra especie.

La neófita no sabía si Isabella bromeaba o lo decía en serio. No preguntó. Isabella levantó la ropa de su antebrazo y se la tendió.

—Ten. Creo que he acertado con la talla. Lo siento si no están a la moda pero nunca fui muy buena en ello.

Bree medio sonrió.

—No te preocupes —ella sí había estado al tanto de la moda. Pero eso parecía ser hace mucho tiempo ya.

—¿Hay muchos de… nosotros? —preguntó mientras bajaban las escaleras a paso humano. Era raro caminar de esa manera luego de tanto tiempo, pero Isabella así lo hacía y a Bree no le pareció educado dejarla atrás luego de que ella expresara que quería ayudarla a adaptarse nuevamente.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y con los agudos sentidos de Bree, ella supo que eran dos personas.

—Claro —contestó Isabella sin prestar atención. Bree estaba segura de que ella los había escuchado también.

—¿Y dónde están?

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, la otra vampiresa le sonrió, divertida.

—Por todos lados. Sólo que escondidos de los ojos de los humanos.

—¿Por qué se esconden? —preguntó Bree. Si a Isabella no le molestaba que los otros vampiros escucharan, entonces a ella tampoco.

—¿Por qué no esconderse? —dijo de pronto una voz masculina. Damon Salvatore.

Bree se sintió incómoda bajo su mirada azul. Pero contestó igualmente:

—Para no vivir tan… solos.

—No estamos solos —bufó él. Stefan e Isabella hicieron una mueca que escondieron rápidamente—. Somos vampiros. Somos solitarios por naturaleza. Además, ¿para qué quieres que tontos humanos sepan de nuestra existencia? —abrió una botella que tenía en la mano y caminó hacia la sala. Isabella y Stefan lo siguieron con paso lento. Bree se vio haciendo lo mismo—. Si lo supieran, vivirían a la defensiva y estoy casi seguro de que conseguirían destruirnos a muchos.

—Ya ves —intervino Stefan con voz amable mientras le señalaba el sillón en el que antes había estado sentada Elena Gilbert. Bree la había escuchado salir de la casa e irse en un auto y se había preguntado por qué usaba el auto cuando podía simplemente correr—. De nosotros —él le lanzó una sonrisa a Isabella—, es decir, de nuestra especie —se señaló a él mismo y luego a su hermano, quien ya estaba con un vaso de Whisky en la mano— ya se sabe algo.

La neófita recordó entre sus difusas memorias el libro _Drácula_ del famoso escritor Bram Stoker.

—¿_Drácula_? —preguntó casi con la boca abierta—. ¿_Drácula_ existió de verdad?

Stefan se rió suavemente.

—No estamos seguros.

—Personalmente —Damon volvió a la conversación—, yo creo que son puras chorradas.

—Pero de algún lado tuvo que salir la historia de Stoker.

—El viejo debió tener mucha imaginación —Damon se encogió de hombros.

Bree miró entre los hermanos y luego se volvió a Isabella, quien había estado callada desde que Damon había comenzado a hablar allá en el hall de la casa.

—¿Tú qué piensas?

Isabella le dio una leve sonrisa.

—Que los vampiros luego de determinado tiempo de existencia, a veces no pueden soportar la soledad.

Aquello le dio mucho de lo qué pensar a Bree.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _por lo que han comentado, me he dado cuenta de que ha gustado. No tiene muchos reviews a pesar de llevar ya cuatro capítulos pero no me interesa. Es una historia cortita de la que ya tengo escrita los primeros diez capítulos. No sé cuanto tomará para terminarla pero ya han visto lo cortos que son los capítulos. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y desde ya les digo que es mi propio universo alternativo. En los próximos capítulos sabrán más de Edward y quizás (quizás) deje que los Cullen aparezcan en la historia. No esperen nada lindo de Elena. Me he quedado en el capítulo 11 de la tercera temporada de TVD así que no se mucho de lo que sucede en la cuarta temporada además de que Jeremy murió (lloré y maldije cuando mi amiga me lo contó) y de que comencé a detestar con verdaderas ganas a Elena y Damon. Y de que Stefan sigue siendo muy sexee!_

_**XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer:**_ los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**The Edge of Glory**

.

***-VI-***

.

—¿Lista para la caza?

—¿Caza? —Bree la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Luego de aquella conversación en la sala, Damon había desaparecido con su copa en mano.

—Claro. Debes de estar sedienta.

Lo cierto era que a veces se olvidaba del fuego en su garganta. Pero en cuanto alguien mencionaba aquella sed…

Se puso de pie antes de siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

—Vamos.

—Bella —habló Stefan de repente. Su voz era de advertencia.

—No te preocupes, Stefan. No pretendía hacerla cazar humanos. Vamos a la selva.

—¿Qué? —si no hubiera sido capaz de controlar cada músculo de su rostro, su mandíbula se le habría soltado hasta golpear el suelo.

¿Cazar _animales_? ¿es que Isabella estaba loca? Ella no cazaría animales.

—Yo…

—Te ayudará, Bree. De algún modo tienes que aprender a controlarte —la miró con aquellos ojos amarillos y cálidos—. ¿Qué planeas hacer con tu vida?

La pregunta la dejó fría figurativamente. ¿Qué planeaba hacer con su vida?

—¿Me estás preguntando en serio? —a pesar de que le tenía miedo, se plantó frente a ella—. Porque si estás bromeando, desde ya te digo que no es divertido en absoluto.

—No creo que esté bromeando, Bree —el que contestó fue Stefan—. Yo también me pregunto lo mismo. Sí, convertirnos en vampiros nos… estanca de algún modo. No creceremos ni tampoco tendremos hijos. Pero _podemos_ hacer algo con nuestras vidas.

Bree los miró a ambos.

—¿Qué has hecho tú? —le preguntó al vampiro. Se dio cuenta de lo grosera que había sonado, así que intentó nuevamente—: ¿Has estudiado algo…?

—Una vez que pude controlar mi sed y supe que no heriría a nadie, ingresé a Harvard y me gradué. Soy abogado.

—Eso es… cool —se giró hacia Isabella—. ¿Tú?

—Soy Licenciada en Literatura Inglesa, Francesa y Rusa. Me recibí en Oxford.

Bree recordó cuando tenía siete años y ganó el concurso de poemas del Instituto. Su madre —en su mente vio una imagen de un rostro sonriente y difuso— había estado orgullosa aunque Bree sólo había ganado la opción de elegir un libro de poemas que le gustara. Y orgullosa y todo, su madre la había abandonado sin mirar atrás.

.

.

—¿Isabella y Bree siguen en la casa? —preguntó Caroline mientras se sentaba en la cama de Bonnie y subía las piernas para quedar en posición india.

—Sí —contestó Elena, que se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama.

—Nadie te ha visto venir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bonnie en cuanto entró al dormitorio con tres bolsas de palomitas.

—He venido en auto —contestó Elena sintiéndose irritada por un momento. Luego la claridad llegó a su mente cuando sintió que Bonnie estaba preocupada de verdad. Al cambiar, Elena pensó que Bonnie no la aceptaría más. Igual que había sucedido con Caroline. Pero Bonnie sólo había parecido… resignada. Como si siempre hubiera sabido que las cosas terminarían de ese modo.

—¿Qué piensas de ellas? —preguntó Bonnie mientras tomaba asiento en la otra punta de la cama y Caroline ponía _play_ a la película. Les aventó las bolsas con palomitas a cada una y se acomodaron.

—Son… perfectas —dijo Elena con un suspiro, antes de llevarse un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

—¿Perfectas? —Bonnie enarcó una ceja.

—Literalmente perfectas, Bonnie —asintió Caroline—. Son blancas como el marfil y cada centímetro de sus rostros son perfectos. Y ni hablemos de sus cuerpos…

—Hum —fue lo único que Bonnie pudo murmurar antes de que Johnny Deep capturara su atención en la pantalla. A veces era lindo hacer algo tan mundano.

—¿Saben? —comentó Caroline—. No me hubiera importado convertirme en una de ellos —ambas, Elena y Bonnie la miraron con los ojos grandes—. ¿Qué? —bufó—. Oh, por favor, Elena. Dime que tú no lo has pensado y de todas formas no te creeré.

.

.

—No me alimentaré de eso —fue lo primero que dijo Bree en cuanto la esencia de los animales del bosque capturaron su olfato. Arrugó su nariz.

—Sí, lo sé —comentó Stefan a su lado—. No es un aroma muy atractivo.

—¿_Muy_ atractivo? —lo miró como si le hubiera aparecido un tercer ojo en la frente—. No es atractivo _en lo absoluto_.

Isabella dio un paso adelante y se colocó al otro lado de Bree.

—Si quieres seguir con esta dieta, Bree, no debes prestar atención a ello —dijo con voz calma—. Sabes que no puedo dejarte suelta y en cuanto te acerques a humanos, te volverás tan loca por la sed nuevamente que tendré que acabar contigo —la miró de soslayo—. Y creo que ni tú ni yo queremos eso, ¿verdad?

Sin intentarlo siquiera, Isabella había sonado amenazadora. Pero tenía razón, se dijo Bree. Tenía que aprender a controlarse. Y ahora que ellos le habían dicho que su vida no estaba _tan_ echada a perder del todo, bueno, le daban nuevas esperanzas.

Se agazapó e Isabella se inclinó a su lado, susurrando con voz musical en su oído:

—Cierra los ojos —lo hizo—, inhala profundamente —lo hizo y luchó contra aquel olor tan débil nuevamente, pero, para su sorpresa, ahora hasta se le antojaba tentador— y ve por él.

También lo hizo.

.

.

—Oh. Buenos días, Damon —lo saludó la _sheriff_ Forbes en cuanto lo vio.

—Hola, Liz —le sonrió él. Interiormente, Damon admiraba a aquella mujer. Liz parecía tan débil y pequeña aún cuando su exterior se mostrar duro. Y hacía su trabajo muy bien a pesar de las… circunstancias. Pero lo que a él le sorprendía más era que no se intimidaba en su presencia. Sí, al principio vio cómo se estremecía cada vez que él le dirigía la palabra pero es que ella seguramente se había sentido una estúpida al haber confiado tanto en él para que la ayudase en la destrucción de los vampiros que acosaban al pueblo.

Y los propios hermanos Salvatore eran vampiros.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en tu oficina? —preguntó.

Liz lo miró con las cejas alzadas y luego asintió.

—Sí, sí. Claro. Por aquí.

Lo guió rápidamente por el pasillo hasta que los dos estuvieron solos en la oficina.

—¿Qué ocurre? —fue lo primero que preguntó ella en cuanto cerró la puerta.

Damon tomó asiento y gesticuló para que ella se sentara en su lugar detrás del gastado escritorio. Ella no hizo caso sino que se sentó en el borde de éste.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó nuevamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Acaso has sabido algo sobre…?

—Ya está solucionado, Liz —la interrumpió Damon—. O lo estamos solucionando —hizo una mueca—. No te preocupes. Si las cosas se salen de control, cosa que no creo, te avisaremos. Pero por ahora el asunto se encuentra bien en nuestras manos.

Liz lo observó a los ojos, tratando de buscar _algo. _Un indicio de que la engañaba. Pero Damon era un experto en esconder sus emociones y pensamientos del ojo humano.

Liz suspiró.

—Esto no me gusta, Damon.

El vampiro le dio una sonrisa que no llegó a sus hermosos ojos claros.

—No tiene por qué.

.

.

—Escribes un diario.

Stefan se reclinó contra el marco de la entrada a la biblioteca y miro a Isabella. Ella se encontraba acurrucada en la cómoda butaca que se encontraba junto al fuego. El color de las llamas alumbró su rostro cuando ella lo levantó para lanzarle una sonrisa amable.

—¿Muy tonto?

—Oh, no —él entró a la estancia y se situó en el sillón que estaba frente al de ella, también al lado del fuego—. De hecho, yo también escribo uno —rió—. Hasta el día de hoy creo que llevo escritos por encima de cincuenta.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—Me alegra no ser la única, entonces.

Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo en el que ella volvió a escribir unas líneas. Stefan, sabedor del anhelo a la soledad que se sentía cuando escribías tus sentimientos en las páginas de un diario, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta para retirarse con discreción.

—¿Stefan?

Él se dio media vuelta.

—¿Sí, Bella?

Ella levantó la mirada tímidamente y le sonrió.

—Yo… he notado que hay cierta tensión entre Elena, Damon y tú.

La expresión de Stefan se oscureció un poco.

—Las cosas están tensas entre nosotros.

—¿Tienes problemas con la pareja de tu hermano? —preguntó ella con el seño fruncido y el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Stefan.

—Podría decirse que sí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer:**_ los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**The Edge of Glory**

.

***-VII-***

.

Algo había cambiado en la casa Salvatore.

Elena podía sentirlo mientras entraba por la puerta de la entrada esa noche. Miró a su alrededor en busca de aquel cambio pero a la vista todo estaba en su lugar.

Frunció el seño y agudizó el oído pero sólo oyó los pasos que se acercaban hacia donde ella estaban y que, Elena sabía, pertenecían a Damon.

—Buenas noches, Elena —la saludó al aparecer ante su vista. Era casi medianoche y él no tenía puesto ropa en absoluto. Se paseó ante su vista como su madre lo había traído al mundo. Elena no miró hacia otro lado, no. Ese hábito ya había quedado atrás.

—Buenas noches, Damon —lo saludó mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras y él la seguía.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde? —preguntó él cuando entraron al dormitorio de Elena. Ella dejó su bolso en una de las butacas—. ¿Te has divertido con la Barbie y la Bruja? —preguntó.

De pronto, sus manos acariciaron sus costados y su pecho se pegó a su delicada espalda. Elena contuvo el aliento cuando Damon le besó el cuello suavemente y pasaba sus manos por su plano y suave vientre hasta llegar a los botones del jean de Elena. Ella podía sentirlo excitado contra su espalda.

—Quizás deberíamos tener nuestra propia reunión, ¿no crées?

Elena se dio vuelta para estampar sus labios en los de él mientras sus pequeñas manos lo recorrían con desesperación. No había nadie en la casa, se dijo ella mientras él la tendía sobre la cama ya desnuda y se subía sobre ella. No lastimaría a nadie, se dijo Elena mientras hacía fogosamente el amor con Damon.

Lo que Elena no sabía era lo equivocada que estaba.

.

.

Bella frunció el seño mientras escuchaba cómo a dos habitaciones a la derecha, los amantes hacían el amor sobre una cama que hacía mucho ruido para sus sensibles oídos.

Suspiró.

Aquello era como estar cerca de una habitación en la que estuvieran Heidi y Dimitri. Incómodo. Se levantó de la cama en la que se había tendido por el mero hecho de no hacer nada durante la noche. Caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta y salió al pasillo en el mismo momento en que Bree lo hacía. Se miraron a los ojos y cuando comenzaron los gemidos de los amantes, ambas compartieron una mirada y volaron por la escalera hasta estar el hall.

—Eso fue incómodo —Bree no habló, solo movió los labios. Mientras echaba a volar hacia la puerta y salía de allí pitando. Isabella no pudo más que darle la razón pero al pasar por la puerta de la sala mientras se dirigía también hacia la salida, pudo ver a una cabeza morena que sobresalía del respaldo del sillón.

Stefan.

Ella interrumpió su camino y entró en la sala, caminando hasta quedar frente a él. No dijo nada porque no quería que los dos vampiros de arriba escucharan algo aunque dudó de que lo hicieran. Pero en cuanto vio el rostro del vampiro frente a ella tuvo el impulso de soltar una exclamación.

Lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Stefan. Se encontraba sentado en el sillón, sin moverse un centímetro y con los brazos cruzados. Las lágrimas le empañaban la mirada verde.

Isabella no supo qué hacer por un momento en el que él ni la miró, tampoco. Pero los ruidos de la planta de arriba aumentaron y ella no pudo más que ver cómo el rostro de él se retorcía. Y lo entendió.

Stefan Salvatore también estaba enamorado de Elena Gilbert.

Se dejó caer a su lado aunque el sillón no se movió y, tímidamente lo rodeó con un brazo. Él no reaccionó por un momento pero luego se inclinó en su abrazo y se estremeció. Quizás por qué Bella era muy fría, ella no podía decirlo.

—Salgamos de aquí —murmuró ella tan bajo que no sabía si él había podido escucharla. Pero ella se puso de pie, arrastrándolo a él consigo y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Pasar por el umbral de una puerta nunca había sido tan misericordioso.

.

.

Bree miró a su alrededor mientras se sentaba contra el tronco de un árbol.

Se sentía tan… perdida.

Sólo tenía quince años y su vida humana ya había acabado. Muy mal, si era honesta consigo misma.

Se acarició la garganta mientras sentía la sed que ardía en ella. La caza había estado… bien. En realidad había estado menos que bien pero no iba a decírselo a Isabella. La sangre de los animales no _saciaba_ la sed. Solamente la _apaciguaba_. Y Bree sospechaba que tendría que alimentarse más seguido si quería continuar esa dieta.

Respecto a esto último, la neófita no sabía qué era lo que quería. Por un lado quería decir _¡Al diablo! _e ir detrás de la primera víctima que se le cruzara. Pero por otro… Isabella le había mostrado una bondad que ella no habría creído posible. Bree estaba muy consciente de que en ese momento ella no debería existir. Porque para terminar con su existencia habían venido los Vulturi… y no lo habían hecho gracias a Isabella. Por ella quería seguir la dieta "vegetariana" como ella la había llamado. Además, quizás algún día conseguiría aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que Isabella tenía y podría aparecerse delante de la gente sin asustarlos…

—¿Bree?

Bree se puso en pie y se agazapó pero en cuanto vio a la rubia que la observaba con alarmada expresión, se enderezó.

—Hola, Caroline.

La otra vampiresa le sonrió y se le acercó.

—Hola, Bree. ¿Qué haces aquí… sola? —se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia.

Bree se encogió de hombros.

—Damon y Elena empezaron a hacer ruidos muy altos en la habitación.

Caroline frunció el seño por un momento hasta que su rostro se alisó nuevamente, cayendo en la cuenta.

—Bueno —dijo mientras caminaba hacia Bree y se sentaba a su lado. La neófita se tensó por un momento pero luego se obligó a relajarse—, por lo menos Stefan no estaba allí.

—De hecho, Stefan estaba en la sala, creo.

Caroline se giró para mirarla de tal manera que Bree enarcó las cejas. Caroline maldijo y luego suspiró.

—¿Es que Elena está loca? —preguntó la rubia a nadie en particular.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque Stefan también ama a Elena, al igual que Damon.

—Oh —Bree se removió, incómoda—. Bueno, pero ella está con Damon, ¿no? Yo no creo que quiera a Stefan…

—Stefan fue su novio hasta hace unas semanas, Bree —la cortó Caroline—. Lo que sucede es que Elena está confundida. Aunque personalmente creo que está ciega. Ahora está con Damon y se va a arrepentir, Bree. Lo sé. Damon no es una buena persona —suspiró—. Y Stefan no se merece aquello. Él sí que vale la pena.

.

.

—¿Hablaste con Liz? —preguntó Elena con la cabeza apoyada en el fuerte pecho de Damon.

—Sí —contestó él mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de Elena—. Le he dicho que no se preocupe y que todo está controlado.

—Bien —suspiró ella mientras se acurrucaba más contra él. Su cuerpo se sentía flojo entre sus brazos. Luego de hacer el amor con Damon siempre se sentía perezosa—. ¿Qué piensas de Isabella, Damon? —preguntó en un susurro. Él giró la cabeza para mirarla y frunció ligeramente el suelo.

—No es un peligro. Aunque no me gusta pensar que hay criaturas más poderosas que nosotros.

—¿Más poderosas? Somos vampiros, Damon. Igual que ellas.

—Sí, pero si no has notado, ellos parecen ser más depredadores que nosotros. Y cuando aquella muchachita me aventó en el bosque… su piel era tan dura como el granito. No creo que alguna estaca pueda traspasar sus corazones.

—¿Qué sabes de ellos?

—¿Por ahora? Nada. Pero lo sabré. Además, si quieres información pregúntale a Stefan. Parece que ellas le han caído bastante bien.

Elena se removió un poco. Nombrar el nombre de Stefan en aquel momento, en aquella cama, no le parecía cómodo o correcto a Elena. Pero se las arregló para decir:

—Sí. Cuando llegue le preguntaré.

—¿Cuándo llegue? —preguntó Damon mientras enarcaba una ceja—. Elena, Stefan está en la casa.

Elena se congeló por un momento y luego se levantó como impulsada por un resorte.

—¿Qué has dicho? —vociferó mientras se vestía a toda velocidad. Damon se incorporó sobre sus codos mientras la veía salir por la puerta, sin mirar atrás, como alma que llevaba el diablo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer:**_ los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**The Edge of Glory**

.

***-VIII-***

.

Stefan miró sus manos. Eran varoniles, blancas y suaves. Aquellas mismas manos habían acariciado el cuerpo de Elena innumerables veces. Y ahora eran las manos de su hermano Damon las que lo hacían. Sintió algo amargo en la boca del estómago al pensar en ello. Oh, pero pensar no era nada. Prefería mil veces pensar en ello que oírlo de primera mano. ¿Cómo había podido Elena hacerle aquello? ¿a él, que solo la había protegido desde el primer momento? Se sintió tan poca cosa en aquellos momentos mientras se encontraba sentado en el sillón, escuchando cómo Damon y Elena disfrutaban en darse placer mutuamente.

—Toma —una mano fantasmagóricamente blanca apareció ante su vista sujetando un vaso blanco de plástico con tapa. De la ranura salía un ligero humillo que indicaba lo caliente que se encontraba el líquido en el interior. Stefan levantó la mirada y observó el perfecto rostro de Bella. Era francamente deslumbrante. En sus más de ciento cincuenta años de existencia, él no había visto nunca una visión tan maravillosa como ella. Miró hacia su mano nuevamente y tomó el vaso.

—_¿Mc'Donalds?_ —preguntó él, ligeramente divertido. Isabella no se veía como una vampiresa _Mc'Donalds_.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando era pequeña y estaba triste, el café con leche siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

—¿Café con leche? —tomó un sorbo y el dulce líquido se deslizó caliente por su garganta. Su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto al reaccionar ante la cafeína—. ¿Por qué no solo café?

—Porque mis padres me prohibían tomarlo solo.

—Sabia decisión.

—En realidad, no. Me parece estúpido que los padres les prohíban tomar a sus hijos café cuando los envenenan con gaseosas. Aunque sea refrescante y con gas, sigue teniendo cafeína al fin. Y demás químicos dañinos, por supuesto.

Stefan enarcó una ceja y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias por distraerme. Estas haciendo un buen trabajo.

Bella suspiró.

—Dado lo que acabas de decirme, parecería que no.

Stefan le sonrió y tomó otro trago de la bebida. Se sentía raro tomando café con leche; como si fuera pequeño.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿tu madre es _sheriff_ de Mystic Falls? —preguntó Bree mientras ella y Caroline caminaban entre los árboles.

—Sí.

—Y ella está a cargo de vigilar la… actividad vampírica.

—Sí.

—¿No te parece irónico?

Caroline rió.

—¡Sí! bueno —de repente su expresión se entristeció—, a mí me parece más a un karma. Mi madre está encargada de exterminar vampiros y a mí me convirtieron en una.

—Pero tu madre te quiere.

—Sí. Ella me protege —Caroline miró a su acompañante—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Bree?

—Hmm. Desde que me convertí en… esto, no recuerdo mucho de mi anterior vida, ¿sabes? Éramos pobres y mi padre golpeaba a mi madre. Ella nos abandonó cuando yo tenía diez años.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también. Luego de que ella se fuera, mi padre comenzó a zurrarme a mí y yo tampoco lo soporté. Me fui y viví en las calles, hurgaba en la basura, robaba… lo que fuera para sobrevivir.

Caroline sintió un ramalazo de pena. Aquella niña no podía tener más de dieciséis años y había vivido una vida más dura de lo que ella había imaginado. De pronto se sintió avergonzada por todo lo que tenía; el auto cero kilómetro, los últimos móviles…

—¿Y cómo te… convirtieron? —preguntó con voz amable.

—Tenía hambre y él me ofreció una hamburguesa.

—¿Todo por… una hamburguesa?

Bree se encogió de hombros con una expresión defensiva.

—No había comido en tres días y no era un viejo verde. Era muy guapo y si quería algo a cambio de esa hamburguesa… bueno, estoy segura de que se lo hubiera dado.

Y cuando lo ponía de esa manera, Caroline no se atrevía a juzgarla.

.

.

Damon escuchaba como Elena bajaba por las escaleras, llamando el nombre de Stefan.

Apretó los dientes y se levantó para ir a su dormitorio, desnudo. Se cambió y cuando bajaba por las escaleras estaba acomodando su chaqueta de cuero negra sobre los hombros.

Elena se acercó a él con expresión herida.

—No encuentro a Stefan por ningún lado, Damon. ¿Crees que esté bien?

¿Creer que estaba bien? No, Damon no creía que Stefan estuviera bien. Él sabía lo que era morirse de amor por una mujer. Sabía lo que era sentir cómo tu corazón se desgarraba cada vez que la veías con otro. Y más si ese otro era tu hermano. Pero Damon ya había tenido suficiente de sufrir. Y ahora que por fin Elena había decidido darse cuenta de que lo amaba, Stefan se paseaba por la casa con ojos de cachorrito apaleado.

—Sí, Elena. Él estará bien —pasó de largo hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Elena detrás de él. Damon no la miró y siguió su camino hasta el coche—. Si ves a Stefan, por favor...

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, pretendiendo no haberla escuchado.

Stefan. Stefan. Stefan.

Condujo sin rumbo. Hubiera echado a correr; era más rápido, pero el sonido del motor hacía que su mente se concentrara en otra cosa que en el dolor que había en su pecho.

Stefan. Stefan. Stefan.

Cuando cruzó por la plaza del pueblo pudo ver a su hermano y a Isabella en uno de los bancos de enfrente. Estaban sentados juntos y tomados de la mano. Bueno, al parecer su pequeño hermano no se sentía tan mal después de todo.

Stefan. Stefan. Stefan.

.

.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un vampiro, Stefan?

El aludido suspiró mientras miraba cómo un auto cruzaba por la desierta calle. Bella y él se encontraban sentados en uno de los bancos del parque. El café con leche ya se había terminado hacía un rato largo y Stefan se sentía mejor aunque sospechaba que aquello nada tenía que ver con la bebida sino con la compañía.

—Mil ochocientos sesenta y cuatro.

—¿Te atacaron? —preguntó ella con tacto.

—No. De alguna manera, fue por amor.

—Oh —Isabella se removió en su asiento—. ¿Y qué sucedió con ella?

Stefan se encogió de hombros.

—Sucede que era una perra manipuladora —a pesar del tono de su voz, él le sonrió.

—Lo siento.

Stefan sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo más, créeme. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Fue en mil ochocientos treinta y cuatro. Yo —se miró las manos—… también fue por amor.

Pensó en cómo Katherine le había obligado a beber de su sangre. Bella seguramente lo había hecho voluntariamente.

—¿Lo amas?

—Sí —asintió—. Amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón. Renuncié a todo por él.

—Debió ser una gran persona —pero Stefan no pudo evitar pensar en el _amaba_. Amor en tiempo pasado—. ¿Qué sucedió…?

—Lo asesinaron.


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer:**_ los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**The Edge of Glory**

.

***-IX-***

.

—¿Película preferida?

—_Como si fuera la primera vez._

Stefan enarcó una ceja.

—Te creía con un gusto más…

—¿Anticuado?

—Hmm… sí.

Ambos rieron.

Hacía una semana que las dos vampiresas _Frías_ —como la misma Isabella les había dicho que se llamaba su especie— estaban hospedadas en la casa Salvatore. Bree lo estaba haciendo bien en la dieta vegetariana a pesar de que solo habían pasado unos días desde que había comenzado. Pero Bella había visto que para ser tan joven, ella podía razonar muy bien en cuanto se trataba de su seguridad. Las cosas con ella estaban muy bien, se habían hecho más cercanas y Bree comenzó a compartir con ella cosas de su anterior vida como humana.

Stefan había resultado ser un agradable compañero de conversación. Desde aquella noche en la plaza, Isabella se había sentido conectada con él. La verdad era que compartir aquel momento en la plaza había sido muy importante. Ahora había más confianza.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y dos personas entraron. Los pasos de Elena eran seguidos por los de Damon.

Desde que aquel día tan mal recordado, las actitudes de Damon y Elena habían cambiado.

Ella parecía no saber qué hacer cuando estaba cerca de Stefan. Agachaba su cabeza o evitaba su mirada.

Damon se comportaba más sarcástico e intolerable que nunca.

—Hola —los saludó Isabella a ambos. Que Stefan no lo hiciera no era de su incumbencia.

Elena le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. Damon fue junto a su copa de Whisky.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Isabella mientras señalaba una bolsa negra que Elena llevaba.

—Oh —Elena sonrió—. Es mi vestido de graduación —abrió la bolsa y sacó de ella un vestido largo azul y de seda.

—¿Te gradúas?

—Sí —lanzó una mirada hacia dónde Stefan se encontraba—. Los dos lo hacemos.

Bella les sonrió a ambos y dijo:

—Felicidades.

Luego de unas cuantas sonrisas más incómodas que dieron lugar mientras Elena le contaba a Bella en dónde había encontrado el vestido, Elena subió a la habitación seguida por Damon.

Cuando Bella se dio vuelta, exclamó:

—¡No me habías dicho que te graduarías!

Stefan se encogió de hombros.

—No es la primera vez que me gradúo. Ni siquiera iré a la fiesta.

—Pero algo así merece una celebración.

Quizás fue la respuesta o quizás la forma tan natural en que Isabella lo dijo. Fuera lo que fuese, Stefan se irguió y dijo con vos solemne:

—Iré si eres mi acompañante.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y luego sonrió.

.

.

Por esa noche, Elena se permitió no pensar en nadie más que en ella misma. Se vistió a conciencia y sonrió al espejo cuando terminó. El vestido azul resaltaba contra su piel y daba formas a su cuerpo que ella sabía no tenía.

Se graduaba. Sonrió aun más cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida, se graduaba. Había sobrevivido —o muerto, dependía del punto de vista en que lo veías— y había alcanzado terminar el Instituto.

Terminó de darse los últimos retoques de maquillaje y salió del dormitorio con paso decidido. Caminó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras sintiéndose como una princesa. Damon apareció y le tomó la mano cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, se encontraron con Stefan, que al igual que Damon vestía un esmoquin negro.

Damon sonrió.

—¿Compartimos a Elena, pequeño hermano? —preguntó con sorna. Elena ocultó una mueca. Le había dolido aquel comentario.

—No, Damon —sonrió Stefan—. Puedes quedarte con Elena.

_Ouch_. Eso había dolido más.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, Stefan pasó de largo y sonrió con verdadero afecto hacia las escaleras. Elena siguió su mirada y cualquier pensamiento de belleza respecto a ella misma se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

En lo alto de las escaleras estaba Isabella tan deslumbrante que a la misma Elena le faltó el aliento. Llevaba puesto un vestido de un color rojo intenso, _strapless_ y estilo sirena con una cinta de seda roja y ancha en la cintura. A Elena no le importaba el vestido, sino lo bien que le quedaba a ella. Isabella no necesitaba de un vestido que le hiciera aparecer curvas porque ya las tenía y eran mucho más definidas debajo de aquella tela.

Elena sintió una punzada de envidia al verla bajar con tanta gracia, su piel de alabastro brillaba de suavidad y perfección. Al contrario que Elena, Isabella se había recogido el cabello en un moño suelto que dejaba algunos mechones sexys sueltos alrededor de su rostro perfectamente ovalado. Y al contrario que Elena, Isabella llenaba la parte delantera de su vestido muy bien.

Cuando llegó hasta Stefan, él tomó el dorso de su mano y plantó un beso allí, demorándose el tiempo suficiente como para que Elena sintiera una punzada feroz de celos.

—Eres perfección desde la cabeza hasta los pies —murmuró Stefan, quien se había perdido en aquellos ojos dorados tan intensos.

—Y tú no luces tan mal después de todo.

Se sonrieron y él le ofreció su brazo para que ella lo tomara. Pasaron por al lado de la otra pareja sin prestarles atención siquiera.

.

.

Stefan giró a Isabella en una vuelta con elegancia, sintiéndose muy raro.

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Se sentía confuso y muy atraído. Pero por primera vez no era Elena la que ejercía aquella atracción sino la _Fría_ que se encontraba entre sus brazos, danzando. Podía sentir su cuerpo frío y perfecto pegado al de él, que en ese momento parecía caldearse cada vez con más intensidad. Aspiró profundamente y lo inundó aquel aroma a fresas y lavanda tan característico de Isabella.

Cuando habían llegado a la fiesta de graduación, Stefan se había sentido un gigante al ver las miradas de admiración y celos que le dirigían a Bella. Aquella preciosidad había llegado con él y parecía muy a gusto entre sus fuertes brazos.

La balada terminó y todos aplaudieron. Uno que otro del sexo masculino aun robaba miraditas del cuerpo de Isabella.

—¿Te apetece algo? —preguntó Stefan cuando la guió hacia el bufet. Ella miró la comida e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No en más de cien años.

Él rió y en ese momento alguien tropezó contra él, haciendo que se estrellase con Bella. Claro que le dolió más a él que a ella, porque su cuerpo de piedra no se movió ni un centímetro. Pero luego de un segundo, Stefan olvidó el dolor mientras miraba los ojos de Bella y ella le devolvía la mirada.

—Aunque —comenzó ella luego de un momento en el que todo el mundo desapareció. Sus ojos dorados descendieron hasta sus labios—… depende de a qué clase de apetito te refieres.

Stefan se estremeció.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _Y después_ _de tanto tiempo… aquí está el capítulo. Soy mala. Lo sé. ¿Qué se le hace?_

**Muchas gracias a:** CaMuChI, _Nandita21unexplained_, lynda cullengh, _Wanda-Marie840_, MarianaMasen y _mary cullen de salvatore_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**¿Review?**_

_**XOXO**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer:**_ los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**The Edge of Glory**

.

***-X-***

.

—Ha sido divertido —comentó Damon cuando entraron al dormitorio aquella madrugada. Patético, pensó para sí mismo. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado alguna vez que Damon Salvatore comenzaría una charla amena?

—Sí, claro —respondió Elena distraídamente mientras se quitaba el vestido. Damon inclinó la cabeza y observó cómo la seda azul se deslizaba por la piel de sus hermosas piernas. Sonrió y se acercó a ella con deliberada lentitud.

—Tienes las mejores piernas que he visto, ¿lo sabías?

—Oh, por Dios —Elena se alejó con rapidez. Su tono era duro, contenido—. No mientas, Damon. Por favor.

Damon frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por qué dices que miento?

Elena suspiró, frustrada.

—¿Crees que no sé que Isabella es mucho más hermosa que yo? ¿crees que no sé que te gustarían mucho más sus piernas?

—Elena…

—Elena nada, Damon. Vi como la mirabas. Por poco no se te caía la baba —bufó—. Casi te has parecido a Stefan, créeme.

Damon observó cómo ella merodeaba nerviosa por la habitación aun en su ropa interior que a Damon ya no le parecía nada sexy.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó con deliberada crueldad—. Tienes razón. Me encantaron sus piernas. Incluso aunque no las haya visto.

Se dio media vuelta y salió del dormitorio y luego de la casa.

¿Qué demonios sucedía?, se preguntó mientras conducía fuera de Mystic Falls en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Cuando Elena estaba con Stefan todo era alegría y alegría. Claro, además de las muertes que rondaban en el pueblo. Y ahora que ella había decidido estar con Damon… su humor cambiaba _tan_ drásticamente.

El vampiro suspiró. Parecía que el maldito karma lo perseguía por todos lados.

Condujo hasta otro pueblo —ni siquiera se molestó en ver saber el nombre— y estacionó en un bar.

Cuando entró, el humo de los cigarrillos, la música y el alcohol le dieron la bienvenido junto a la poca luz que había en el lugar.

Caminó con paso decidido hasta la barra donde una mujer de unos treinta años, cabello rubio artificial y un cigarrillo entre los labios lo miró.

—¿Qué quieres, guapo?

—Whisky. Doble —contestó él por encima del ruido de _Sweet child o'mine_. Miró a su alrededor y decidió que aquel lugar era definitivamente peor que cualquiera de los otros lugares en Mystic Falls. Todos estaban borrachos. Y cuando Damon decía todos, eran todos. Podía escuchar las pláticas sin sentido por doquier. Y el whisky era definitivamente barato. Casi lo escupe cuando tomó el primer trago.

—Ala, niño bonito —dijo la cantinera—. No es de marca.

—Me he dado cuenta —murmuró él, terminándose el trago. Quizás no fuera de marca pero era whisky al fin. La cantinera lo miró detenidamente durante unos momentos mientras limpiaba un vaso—. ¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó Damon con un deje divertido.

—Todo —respondió ella sin inhibiciones—. Pero la verdadera pregunta es si me causarás problemas esta noche.

Damon enarcó una ceja y antes de contestar se escuchó el estruendo de alguien al caer —o ser aventado— contra una de las mesas del fondo. Gruñidos y risas se escucharon. Más gruidos que otra cosa.

Damon le sonrió a la cantinera.

—Creo que no me necesitarás para eso —comentó divertido.

—Sabía que esa maldita niña causaría estragos en mi bar —gruñó la rubia.

Damon frunció el seño y se dio media vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a una muchacha que no debía tener siquiera veinte años de edad subir a una de las mesas del centro con un taco de _pool_ en la mano derecha, blandiéndolo como si fuera una espada. Un tipo de aspecto rudo se acercó a ella por atrás y ella se dio vuelta y lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que se desmayara.

Un silencio sepulcral sobrevino en el lugar hasta que alguien rugió y se abalanzó sobre la muchacha. Ella intentó defenderse con el taco pero eran demasiados hombres que se abalanzaron hacia la mesa, causando que ésta perdiera su eje y cayera.

La muchacha saltó justo a tiempo para aterrizar sobre sus pies y enfrentarse a los enfurecidos hombres. El primero fue a por ella a ciegas, lo que se le hizo fácil a la muchacha para derribarlo de un golpe en el rostro. El segundo la atacó por el flanco izquierdo pero ella se echó para atrás a tiempo de asestarle una patada ninja en la espalda, enviándolo lejos. Otro se le abalanzó desde el flanco derecho y ella reaccionó tomando una de las botellas que había en otra mesa y rompiéndosela con un sorprendente estruendo sobre la cabeza. El hombre cayó inconsciente al instante.

La pérdida de aquella bebida no fue tomada muy bien por los comensales ya que decidieron atacarla entre tres.

Y allí fue cuando Damon reaccionó.

Se abalanzó —no supo si utilizó la velocidad humana o vampírica— hacia ellos y derrumbó al primero de un solo golpe para luego ir a por el otro. Sintió cómo alguien intentaba agarrarlo por detrás de su chaqueta así que Damon optó por tomarlo del brazo y darlo vuelta en el aire para hacerlo aterrizar sobre su espalda con un golpe sordo. Aventó a otros tres mientras observaba cómo la muchacha se desasía de otros dos.

Pero aquellos humanos parecían cucarachas porque parecía que cada vez aparecían más.

A Damon le asestaron un golpe o dos, sacándole algo de sangre pero no le importaba porque verdaderamente estaba disfrutando de aquella pelea. De dos golpes en la mandíbula derribó a otro y se dio vuelta para ser recompensado con una muchacha aventada a sus brazos.

_La_ muchacha.

Ella se agachó, llevándolo consigo justo a tiempo de que una botella llena de whisky se estrellara en la pared donde ellos estaban, empapándolos de licor.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella sobre el griterío.

Damon tomó una de las sillas de madera que había cerca y la arrojó con fuerza hasta golpear al que había tirado la botella en su dirección. El hombre cayó con un gruñido y no se escuchó más.

—Ahora, sí —la tomó por la muñeca—. Vámonos antes de que te hagan picadillo.

Damon hubiera usado la velocidad de su naturaleza pero no quería despertar sospechas así que ambos salieron de allí repartiendo golpes y patadas.

Pero salieron.

—¡Corre, corre! —gritó ella mientras se apresuraban a través de la calle hacia el auto de él. Detrás de ellos los perseguían varios humanos furiosos, incluida la cantinera rubia.

—Entra en el auto —ordenó Damon. Se subieron y él arrancó y dio marcha atrás —golpeando a uno de los que se había acercado y derrumbándolo— y salieron de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo.

La velocidad no disminuyó hasta que ella, luego de mirar hacia atrás a través de la ventana trasera, dijo:

—Nadie nos sigue —suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de cuero su corazón latía errático en su pecho—. Eso fue una locura —masculló. Volteó el rostro para mirarlo a la vez que él hacía lo mismo. Luego ella rompió a reír histéricamente para luego ser seguida por él. Cuando se calmó, volvió a suspirar pero aun con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Mi madre va a matarme si se entera!

Damon no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Aquella niña se había erguido orgullosa contra todos aquellos camioneros y ahora temía porque su madre se enterara.

Estudió su perfil por el rabillo del ojo. Su cabello se veía oscuro pero con su visión él podía decir que era de color cobrizo. Lo llevaba muy largo —no podía ver las puntas así que no sabía dónde terminaba—, suelto y rizado. Y se veía muy suave.

Ella se volteó a mirarlo nuevamente y él contuvo el aliento.

Era preciosa.

Su rostro era perfectamente ovalado y claro como el marfil excepto por aquellas manchas rojas de rubor en sus mejillas. Tenía las cejas finas y cobrizas, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y largas pestañas oscuras y arqueadas que los enmarcaban. Incluso su nariz era pequeña y bonita. Tierna. Y sus labios… oh, aquellos eran los labios más besables que él había tenido el placer de observar en toda su existencia.

—Entonces —comentó él, intentando reponerse de la impresión—, no se lo digas. Yo no se lo diré.

Ella rió suavemente.

—Bien. Mira que estoy confiando en ti, ¿eh?

—Juro solemnemente que mis labios están sellados.

Ella lo contempló divertida por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien —repitió—. ¿Y puedo saber el nombre de mi asombrosa —debo decir— pareja de combate?

Damon le tendió una mano, deseoso de sentir su tacto. La otra mano se encontraba ocupada con el manubrio del auto.

—Damon Salvatore.

La mano de ella estrechó la suya. Era cálida y suave como la seda.

—Un placer. Soy Renesmée Cullen.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _¿Se esperaban eso? No sé si leerlo, pero fue divertidísimo escribirlo._

**Muchas gracias a:** TrishCullenWinchester, _Wanda-Marie840__,_ danny angelous, _Maru O.B_, BeaGiil, _mary cullen de salvatore_, chovitap, _lynda cullengh_, Cullen-21-gladys_, __Alba Salvatore_, CaMuChI y al único _Guest_ **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**¿Review?**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
